Professor Layton Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the general manual of style for all articles on the Professor Layton Wiki. This style guide applies to all pages in the main namespace of the wiki, and some other namespaces as well. Other style guides may be available for each namespace, see . Language The Professor Layton Wiki is an English language wiki, and as such, only legible English is allowed in articles. It is best to avoid complex wording to avoid unclarity and to increase readability. This wiki is based in America and uses American English. If your English is not perfect, don't worry! Please contribute to the site in the best way you can. Due to the nature of the wiki, someone else will improve it for you if needed. Page Naming * Pages should be created under the canonical name of the subject. Other than the first letter, all pages are capital sensitive, so the correct capitalization must be used. * If multiple pages have the same canonical name, they must be disambiguated. Create a separate page for both subjects, and append a useful suffix, like the game code or location. Then create another page with the canonical name and link to the other pages with a clarification. The template should be placed on this page. Italicizing * Names of games (including short versions) should be italic. :eg: Professor Layton and the Unwound Future :*This also applies to abbreviations: Diabolical Box * The words "Professor Layton" should be italicized if referring to the series of games. :*If referring to the character or the wiki itself, they should not be italicized. :*Do not italicize the word "series" in "Professor Layton series". * Game Codes should not be italicized; but they should not normally be used on pages. Links * Links to other pages should be added as much as possible to make the wiki easier to navigate. :*If you can add a link to another page, do so only the first time. (Example: if on the Dropstone page the word Folsense appears multiple times, make the first one a link to the Folsense page with Folsense and leave the other mentions unlinked) * If needed, link to a specific section on the page with the # symbol. Eg. Some Page#Relevant Section Infoboxes If a suitable Infobox is available for the page, it should be placed on the top of the page with the following code: (replace with whatever Infobox is applicable) All parameters should be added to the box, but if they are unknown, they can be left blank. This makes it easier for other editors to add missing information. See the Infobox's template page for more details. If no Infobox is suited for the page, a thumbnail image has to be used instead: The thumbnail has to placed on the right (=default), and should not have a width specified. Navboxes All relevant Navigation boxes, like for Curious Village characters, have to be placed near the bottom of the page. If multiple Navboxes are applicable, they should be placed on the page in release order. The only content that may be placed under the Navboxes are categories and inter-language links. All other content should be placed above the first Navbox. Do not create a "Navboxes", "Navigation" or similar section for the navigation boxes. Headings/Sections * Use the equals sign to create headings: Heading . The amount of equals signs determines the level of the heading, going from 2 to 6. * Never use Level 1 headings (=Heading=) on the page, this heading is reserved for the page title. * Headings should never be made bold. Headings are bold by default through the CSS of the site. * Headings need to follow the Italicizing guidelines listed above. Empty sections should be omitted from the page. Important sections like "plot" may instead be added with as content to encourage expansion. Sections must be placed in a specified order. This order is detailed in the other Manual of Style pages. Opening Section (Introduction) Write a short introduction text about the subject of the page. The introduction has to be very general. Spoilers should be avoided at all costs in the introduction. The first mention of the page subject should be made bold. For example, if the page is called Folsense, you would start the introduction with: Folsense is a town .... Trivia The trivia section is generally one of the last sections on the page. This section should only list information that can not be placed in any other section of the page. Common examples of trivia are info about cameos, name origins, etc. Trivia sections should not contain any spoilers. Trivia containing spoilers should be moved to another section on the page that does allow for this. The template can be used to mark trivia that should be moved or deleted. External links Any relevant external links should be placed below the trivia section (if present). All links should be clearly named. 'Language Links' Language links should be placed at the very bottom of the page, either above or below the categories. If there are multiple language links, please place them in alphabetical order. It is also encouraged to place on link per line. de:... es:... fr:... it:... ja:... nl:... Images :See also: Manual of Style/Files Images should be placed on pages to illustrate something whenever possible. Images placed in sections other than "Gallery" should be thumbnails and should be floated right (default) and left in an alternating pattern. This makes the page more readable. Image Gallery Categories All pages on the Professor Layton Wiki should be categorized. This includes Category pages themselves. Every relevant category should be added to the page. Many categories are placed on pages automatically by templates. You may also manually add these categories, although this is not required and even discouraged. Category:Manual of Style